shoutout your heart out!
by azuramethyst
Summary: —satu kesalahan yang Haru perbuat ketika membiarkan Aoi bermain dengan akunnya.


**TSUKIUTA** © Tsukino Production

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_ _I gain no commercial profit._

 **a/n** alo lagi! Balik dengan fiksi yang tidak jelas dari aku heuheuehue… aku menyerahkan imajinasi visualisasinya terhadap kalian, mau _based on anime or based on stageplay_ itu terserah kalian hehehehe. Oh, tau _platform_ tanya jawab ? ini terinspirasi dari _platform_ itu hehehe

* * *

 **shoutout your heart out!**

© azuramethyst, 2018

* * *

"Hah?"

"Apa?!"

"HAH?!"

"HAH, APA?!"

Bukan. Ini bukan interaksi antara dua orang aneh yang seperti kalian bayangkan. Bukan, ini bukan ulah perbuatan si bocah kuning—Kakeru—dan _konco_ nya, Koi yang gemar membuat kepala sang _leader_ —Hajime—pusing tujuh keliling. Tidak, mereka berdua sedang tidak berada di _dorm_ saat ini; mengingat sekarang baru pukul 2 siang. Ya, mereka masih berada di sekolah.

Lantas, siapa makhluk yang sudah menjerit kesetanan seperti itu pada pukul 2 siang?

"PERTANYAAN MACAM APA INI, _GUSTI NU AGUNG_?!" teriak si pemuda berambut pirang kehijauan sambil memegang pipi tirusnya. Tidak lupa kacamata hitamnya yang agak terangkat.

Iya, dia; si _kacamata_ , Yayoi Haru yang paling-paling.

Sambil melepas kacamatanya, pemuda kelahiran bulan Maret itu memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Ya ampun, teriak seperti itu tuh, bukan gayanya Haru, tahu. Lihat, Aoi yang sedang memegang _mixer_ saja sampai kaget. " _Ano_ … ada apa, Haru- _san_?" tanya Aoi yang masih menggunakan _apron_ merah muda jahitan Koi dan Kakeru (iya, dua bocah itu emang _gabut_ nya kebangetan) sambil menghampiri Haru yang berada di meja makan dengan _laptop_ tipis berlogo apel digigit.

Haru memakai kembali kacamatanya, lalu menatap Aoi yang kini berada di belakangnya. "Woah, ini… _website_ yang dibicarakan Koi _-san_ semalam!" Haru mengangguk, lalu kembali men _scroll_.

Sebenarnya, _website_ apa sih, yang bicarakan Koi? Lalu, kenapa Haru kini bisa berteriak seperti itu? Duh, untung Hajime sedang ada syuting dengan Arata sampai jam 7. Jadi Haru bebas mau berteriak seperti apa, palingan juga Aoi hanya meratapi nasib sambil menyumpal telinga. "Ini _website_ , menyediakan fasilitas untuk kita bertanya, atau kita menjawab pertanyaan dari orang. Bisa bersifat anonim, bisa juga tidak anonim. Lihat," Haru menunjuk salah satu pertanyaan yang tidak bersifat anonim,

 **KYAAAAA HARU-** _ **SAN**_ **NOTIS AQ KYAAAAA** momosayangharu

" _Ne,_ kenapa Haru- _san_ bisa tiba-tiba punya akunnya?" tanya Aoi yang kini menarik kursi terdekat. Iya, Aoi capek berdiri terus. Iris biru Aoi menatap pertanyaan yang terus bermunculan dari akun Haru. "Terus, kenapa para penggemar bisa tahu akun Haru- _san_?" Haru menceritakan semuanya, berawal dari dia yang tidak sengaja menguping acara gossip-menggossip Koi, Kakeru, Arata, dan Aoi, lalu keisengannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala, lalu berlanjut dengan membuat akun baru dan memberitahukannya ke para penggemar haus asupan. Ehem, mohon coret frasa haus asupan. Itu mah _author_ nya yang haus asupan. " _Ne_ , begitu ceritanya."

" _Naruhodo_ … oh, apa Haru _-san_ tahu, di _website_ itu juga ada fitur bernama fitur _shoutout_ , loh… kata Koi- _san_ , fiturnya bisa membuat kita bertanya ke anonim dalam jumlah banyak sekaligus." Haru membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sambil menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Aoi.

 _Lumayan, sih. Mumpung lagi gabut ya, kan?_ Batin Haru.

"Ayo dong, coba… Haru- _san_ , aku penasaran," hasut Aoi secara halus. Sebenarnya Aoi ingin juga membuat akun di _website_ tersebut, namun Aoi memiliki _dua_ kendala;

 **Pertama** , dia gampang panik.

 **Kedua** , dia gaptek parah.

Haru mulai menggeser kursor menuju kotak kecil di pojok kanan atas, lalu memilih opsi _shoutout_. "Pertanyaannya apa, nih?" Aoi bertanya kepada Haru, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ah, aku haus… Terserah kamu saja, Aoi. Aku mau ambil minum dan cemilan dulu,"—satu kesalahan yang Haru buat adalah, memberikan wewenang pada orang yang diam-diam menghanyutkan macam Aoi.

Setelah Haru beranjak dari kursinya, Aoi langsung menggeser _laptop_ mengarah ke pandangannya. Terlihat kotak persegi panjang dengan satu kursor yang berkedip. Lalu Aoi mulai mengetik barisan kata.

Sekali lagi, jangan salahkan Aoi karena;

 **Satu** , Haru yang memberi izin.

 **Dua** , Aoi yang tidak sengaja menonaktifkan tanda _ask anonymously_.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8:45 malam ketika semua _member_ Six Gravity berkumpul di ruang makan. Aoi yang menyiapkan makanan untuk disantap—tentu saja, Arata yang meminum susu kotak rasa stroberi ketiganya, Kakeru dan Koi yang saling melempar alat tulis, Hajime yang membaca koran _online_ di _gadget_ miliknya, dan Haru yang masih berkutat dengan _laptop_ tipisnya.

Koi dan Kakeru berhenti melempari alat tulis, mereka lebih memilih untuk bergosip di pojok ruangan. Dengan Koi yang memegang ponselnya, dan Kakeru yang menatap Haru dengan tatapan ngeri luar biasa.

"Ssh… Arata- _san_ , kemari." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghampiri duo K di pojok ruangan, _sudah dimulai acara lambe gravi-nya ternyata_ , batin Arata. "Apa lagi, Kakeru?" si pirang nyentrik membisikkan sesuatu, si permen kapas pasar malam menunjukkan ponselnya. Arata diam di tempat, membeku. "Kalian bertiga kenapa _mojok_ begitu?" tanya Hajime yang telah meletakkan _gadget_ nya, bersiap untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah disajikan Aoi.

" _A-ano_ … Hajime- _san_ …" Kakeru berada di paling depan, salahkan Arata dan Koi yang mendorong Kakeru dan membuah si pirang terpaksa menjadi tameng mereka.

Uduki Arata dan Kisaragi Koi, 22 dan 20 tahun, teman durhaka.

"Ada apa, Kakerun?" Haru menghampiri Hajime dan trio penggosip; Kakeru, Koi, dan Arata. Aoi masih terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya membersihkan alat-alat memasak miliknya. Kakeru yang melihat Haru, langsung membungkuk 90 derajat. "Haru- _san_ , aku tahu kisah cintamu rumit. Ta-tapi, aku, Koi, dan Arata akan mendukungmu segenap hati!" Hajime—apalagi Haru—mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti apa yang Kakeru katakan. "Tunggu dulu, Kakerun… apa yang kau bicarakan? Ahaha," keringat mulai terlihat di pelipis Haru, Kakeru berdiri tegap, menatap lurus iris hijau _lime_ Haru yang terbingkai kacamata hitam. "KAMI MENDUKUNGMU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN CINTA KAI- _SAN_ , HARU _-SAN_!"

"HAH, APA?!"

..

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** tunggu, jangan ditutup dulu. Masih ada _omake_ di bawah.

* * *

 **Omake I**

* * *

Aoi mengelap pelipisnya yang berkeringat, sambil menatap layar _laptop_ yang menampilkan beberapa baris kalimat. Pemuda bermarga Satsuki itu menahan tawanya, sambil menekan tanda panah; kirim.

Memangnya apa yang ditulis pemuda beriris biru itu?

 **Aku Yayoi Haru, dan aku menyukai Fuduki Kai. FUDUKI KAI IS THE BEST AI LAFF YU KAI UWU p.s tolong beritahu aku kalau kau menerimanya, Kai sayang. Tertanda, pangeran Haru dayo clalu uyyeah** yayoiharusandayo

"Hahaha… bukan gayanya Haru- _san_ banget," ucap Aoi sambil meninggalkan _laptop_ milik Haru di atas meja makan. Sekali lagi, jangan salahkan Aoi yang tiba-tiba membeberkan rahasia Haru yang satu itu.

"Yah, hitung-hitung balas dendam karena kue untuk Arata yang dimakan oleh Haru- _san_ ,"

Satsuki Aoi, 22 tahun, susah melupakan sesuatu. Kasarnya sih, dendaman😞

* * *

 **Omake I; Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake II**

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sebelum mengecek adanya satu notifikasi dari _website_ yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan You dan Yoru. Sambil mengalungkan handuk di leher—jangan lupakan kalau pemuda bernama Fuduki Kai itu belum memakai baju dan baru memakai celana pendeknya saja—pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 25 tahun itu mengernyitkan dahi. " _Shoutout…_ dari Haru?"

 **Aku Yayoi Haru, dan aku menyukai Fuduki Kai. FUDUKI KAI IS THE BEST AI LAFF YU KAI UWU p.s tolong beritahu aku kalau kau menerimanya, Kai sayang. Tertanda, pangeran Haru dayo clalu uyyeah** yayoiharusandayo

Dengan segera, Kai menutup _website_ tersebut, dan langsung menelpon pemuda berkacamata yang sebenarnya…

"Akhirnya si bodoh kacamata itu peka juga," gumam Kai sambil menunggu sambungan telponnya tersambung.

—cinta bersemi di _website_ tanya jawab? Kenapa tidak, kan; Kai?

* * *

 **Omake II; Fin**.


End file.
